


Tie a Noose Around Your Mind (loose enough to breathe fine)

by polariizepilots



Category: Jamesy Boy (Movie 2014)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Other, Prison, Seriously guys watch this movie, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polariizepilots/pseuds/polariizepilots
Summary: Chris made his choice; whether they liked it or not.





	

Chris quickly wrapped the sheet around the railing. He didn't care who saw or what happened. He then wrapped the end of the sheet around his neck. He stepped over the railing.

He could hear people telling him to jump, to do it. He also heard people not to jump, that he doesn't have to be like this.

"Chris! Chris, listen man, you don't have to do this okay. Just, just, it doesn't have be like this," He looked and saw James talking to him. Chris looked at him with a sad and slightly angry look.

Maybe, maybe, James is right; that it doesn't have to be this way. That he doesn't have to kill himself.

But he can't handle it. He can't take it here, he isn't like James or the other inmates. He can't wait six years to get released from prison. He just can't.

"Ceserio, get off of that railing or so help me god!" Mr. Falton yells. Chris looks at him like he's stupid, because maybe he is.

Chris won't get off this railing, unless he jumps.

"Listen, kid, you really don't want to do this," Mr. Falton says. Chris thinks about for a few seconds. He's made his choice, he just hopes James will forgive him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chris sees James running towards him. He sees him pushing past other inmates and guards. James is so close to Chris but the guard closest to Chris; holds him back and Chris admires James's strength.

He gives James a sad look.

> And he jumps.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my take on Chris's thoughts during that scene. Title was taken from Twenty One Pilots song, 'Holding On To You'. Highly recommend that song. Also, I highly recommend this movie because it was really good and it almost made me cry. 
> 
> So this is my first ever fic on here, so go easy on me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
